themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross-referencing Mothman's Attributes
This is a page for Cross-referencing the original Mothman sightings and reported attributes or characteristics. It can be useful to better determine what Mothman would look and behave like according to the witnesses descriptions. hu·man·oid ˈ(h)yo͞oməˌnoid/ adjective 1. having an appearance or character resembling that of a human. noun 1. (especially in science fiction) a being resembling a human in its shape. Mothman's Attributes From The Sightings '66 - Dec '67 . National Guardsmen's Mothman Sighting * Brown humanoid figure * Perched in a tree * "Humanoid" implying vaguely human looking . Kenneth Duncan's Mothman Sighting * Brown creature lifted off beyond the trees * Man-like figure * Glided low over their heads * It was no bird, it was a humanoid . Merle Partridge's Sighting * TV blanked out * Herringbone pattern * Loud high pitch whining noise * Sounded like a generator winding up * Red moving lights * Didn't see creature, only eyes/lights * Merle said that when he aimed a flashlight at a nearby field the lights/eyes would light up "like bicycle reflectors" .' 'The Scarberry and Mallette's Mothman Sighting * Circular reflective fiery red eyes * Humanoid creature: Like a man with wings * 6 to 7 feet Tall * No arms mentioned or drawn in original sketches * They were unsure if it had a head, but probably not * Grey in color * Didn't run but wobbled to keep balance * Wings folded against back, like an angel * Spread its wings before flying * Flew straight up * Traveled over 100 mph * "You could see muscles in its legs" - Linda Scarberry * "It squeaked like a big mouse" - Mary Mallette * "It seems like it doesn’t want to hurt you. It just wants to communicate with you" - Linda Scarberry .' 'Marcella Bennett's Mothman Sighting * Man's legs * Covered in grey feathers * Wings * Head sunken into the shoulder area * "Shoulders" imply that it also had arms? * No red eyes seen * Over six feet tall * shuffled onto the porch * peered into the windows * "It just looked like a giant bird but yet, a man and it was standing with his shoulders arched and its neck down" .' 'Teenage boy's Mothman Sighting * Gray * Man-shaped creature * Red eyes * 10ft wingspan * Creature pursued the witnesses automobile . Paul Yoder and Benjamin Enochs's Mothman Sighting * "definitely a bird with big red eyes..huge..never seen anything like it." . Couple's Mothman Sighting * Large bird * Wingspread was wider than their truck * Flew over their truck * Landed in a tree and then flew . Howard Miller's Mothman Sighting * Bird * 4 feet tall * Red halfmoons under his eyes * landed on a school bus .' 'Six Teenagers' Mothman Sighting * Gray * Man-sized * Creature * Red eyes . Brenda Jones's Mothman Sighting * Saw Mothman * Details not given . Richard West's Mothman Sighting * "Batman" * 6 feet tall * Wingspread of 6 or 8 feet * Great big red eyes * Sitting on a roof * Flew Straight up, just like a helicopter .' 'Two Adults And Two Children's Mothman Sighting * Giant flying creature * Red eyes . Tom Ury's Mothman Sighting * Estimated wingspan 10 to 12 feet, give or take on either end up to 15. * Took off straight up like a helicopter * Came up over the trees * Flew like a huge bird creature * Veered over convertible and began going in circles three telephone pole high * Flew over seventy five miles per hour chasing car . Ruth Foster's Mothman Sighting * Mothman * Bird * Tall with big red eyes that popped out of its face. * 6'1 feet tall * "'It had a funny little face" * "I didn't see any beak" * Standing on lawn beside porch * "Standing on lawn" implies legs . Marvin Shock and Ewing Tilton's Mothman Sighting * Four large birds * Sat in bare trees and flew about the area in daylight * Four to five feet tall * Wings spread about 10 feet or more * Breasts were charcoal gray; backs were dark brown with light flecks * Eyes could not be described * Reddish cast to their heads * Bills were straight and 5 to 6 inches long . Woman and Thirteen year old child's Sighting * Two glowing red eyes * 6 feet tall * Feathered being . Shelia Cain and her sister's Mothman Sighting * Chased them on foot * Gray * 7 foot tall creature . Connie Carpenter's Mothman Sighting * Large man in gray * 10 feet wings suddenly unfolded * Took off straight up and headed for her car * Flew directly at her windshield, then veered off and disappeared * "Those eyes! They were very red and once they were fixed on me I couldn't take my own eyes off them" . Bob Bosworth and Alan Coates' Mothman Sighting * Outside building in moonlight saw "red eyes looking at us" * Inside building in darkness didn't see red eyes, he said "no light to reflect them" * 6'6" to 7ft tall. * "walked toward us" implying legs * Unique shape, broad shoulders * heard a "sound like wings" . Faye Dewitt-Leport's Mothman Sighting * Mothman * Giant red eyes that went up to a point and grabbed full attention * Sandy in color * Had the features of a human * No beak * Ran alongside car up to 50 mph * Kept up with car around sharp turns * Jumped on the hood of the car and looked at them through the windshield * Able to leap the height of a tall building in a single jump without flying * Sat down and crouched like a gargoyle * Spread its wings for the first time and flew off into the darkness * 5,6 feet wingspan * No arms mentioned in report but arms drawn in sketch * Eyes took up entire face, possibly implying head * Head drawn in sketch . Lawrence Gray's Mothman Sighting * 6ft or taller * Lunar color (Gray) * Wings * Shoulders arched, head titled * Didn't see red eyes . Everett Wedge's Mothman Sighting * Enormous dark colored bird flying above * Winged form * About 300 feet elevation * Traveling at about 70 miles per hours without flapping its wings * "It was big enough that it could pick me or you up and probably carry us away, that's how big it was" .Mailman's Mothman Sighting * Giant birdlike creature in flight . Two Adults' Mothman Sighting * Giant gray man-like figure * Glowing red eyes . Four Women's Mothman Sighting * Giant bird * "The usual Mothman description" * Details not given . Group's Mothman Sighting * Glowing red eyes * Heard loud metallic noise * Saw a humanoid figure * The creature disapeared * The sound caused ears bleeding, possibly from change in pressure . Katluyn Beaver's Mothman Sighting * Something flew over car * Details not given . Loretta Faye Campell's Mothman Sighting * "I don't know, I was looking at it in the sky, then all of a sudden it just sort of sank right into the trees, you know and it kind of moved around a little and it looked like, you know, it was trying to get a way" * "I just kind of froze. It was terrifying. That was the last we seen of him and that was enough" . Mabel McDaniel's Mothman Sighting ' * Brown * Wingspread of at least 10 feet. * "I thought I could see two legs..like men's legs..hanging down from it." * "Didn't seem to have a head or neck" '. Brenda Stone and another woman's Mothman Sighting * Flying creature * Glowing red eyes * Two bright red lights on a shadowy form . Virginia Thomas's Mothman Sighting * Gray * Larger than a man * Moved very fast across the field * "It was almost gliding" . Four Male Hunters' Mothman Sighting * Giant gray figure * Red eyes . Elderly Businessman's Mothman Sighting * Mothman * Standing on front lawn in full sight one night * Over 6 feet tall * Gray figure * Flaming eyes * Birdman * "Standing on front lawn" implies legs * Flew off like some gargoyle out of a Grade-B science fiction movie Red Eyes: (17 Sightings) That Mentioned Red Eyes Directly: # Scarberry and Mallette # Teenage boy # Paul Yoder and Benjamin Enochs # Six Teenagers # Howard Miller # Richard West # Two Adults And Two Children # Ruth Foster # Woman and Thirteen year old # Connie Carpenter # Bob Bosworth # Faye Dewitt-Leport # Two Adults # Group # Brenda Stone # Four Male Hunters # Elderly Businessman (14 Sightings) That Didn't Mention Red Eyes: # National Guardsmen # Kenneth Duncan # Marcella Bennett # Couple # Tom Ury # Shelia Cain # Lawrence Gray # Everett Wedge # Mailman # Four Women # Katluyn Beaver # Loretta Faye Campell # Mabel McDaniel # Virginia Thomas More than half of the 1966-1967 witnesses said that they saw the creature's red eyes during their encounter. The Scarberry and Mallette's said that the Mothman's eyes were reflective and that they would glow when their car headlights picked them up. Bob Bosworth said that when he saw the Mothman within the North Power Plant, it stood in the shadows and no red eyes could be seen. His explanation for this was that there was no light to reflect the eyes and so they did not shine. Wings: (19 Sightings) That Mentioned Wings: * Scarberry and Mallette * Marcella Bennett * Teenage boy * Paul Yoder and Benjamin Enochs * Couple * Howard Miller * Richard West * Tom Ury * Ruth Foster * Marvin Shock and Ewing Tilton * Connie Carpenter * Bob Bosworth * Faye Dewitt-Leport * Lawrence Gray * Everett Wedge * Mailman * Four Women * Mabel McDaniel * Elderly Businessman Most of the original sightings mentioned and drew attention to the creature's wings in their reports. It can be said that the one's that didn't, sort of implied the wings with phrases like "Flying humanoid", "Perched in a tree", "Feathered being", "In the sky" and so on and so forth. Mothman is often reported as spreading out his wings and taking off straight up into the air. The wingspan size ranges between 10ft to 15ft across the different sightings.' '''Head: (3 Sightings) Mentioned A Head Directly: # Marcella Bennett # Marvin Shock and Ewing Tilton # Lawrence Gray (1 Sighting) Mentioned Directly That There Was No head: # Mabel McDaniel Most of the Mothman witnesses did not mention the creature having a head and one of the witnesses, Mabel McDaniel, specifically said that the creature did not have a head. Only three of the 1966-1967 Mothman witnesses mentioned the creature having head directly. Of those sightings, one was Marvin Shock, who witnessed several Mothman-like birds with heads. The other two sighting were Marcella Bennett and Lawrence Gray. They both mention that the head is titled down with the shoulders arched up. This could possibly mean that instead of a lowered head it was actually the eyes set in the chest. The Scarberry and Mallettes also struggled with determining if it the creature had a lowered head or no head at all. They described the head as not a prominent feature. So it's either there's a head that is arched down in a lurking pose, no head at all or somewhere in between. Arms: (No Sightings) Mentioned Arms Directly: None of the original Mothman witnesses mentioned arms directly. So its safe to say that based on this, he probably wouldn't have arms, human or otherwise. Although, you could make the argument that some of these sightings possibly imply arms with the use of words like "Man", "Man-like" or "Humanoid". Legs: (3 Sightings) Mentioned Legs Directly: * Scarberry and Mallette * Marcella Bennett * Mabel McDaniel Most of the original witnesses didn't mention legs directly, only implying through words like "standing", "Man", Man-like" or "Humanoid". The three that mentioned legs directly were the Scarberry and Mallettes, Mabel McDaniel and Marcella Bennett. They all described the legs as "muscular legs" or "Men's legs" which would imply that the creature's legs were human legs and not bird legs. Overall Conclusion: In the original 1966-1967 Mothman sightings, Most of the witnesses saw the creature's wings and more than half saw the creature's red eyes. No one directly mentioned the creature ever having arms but several saw muscular human legs. A couple mentioned a head but others specifically said the creature did not have a head whatsoever. Category:Mystery